


It’s Okay

by midoriyas_hands



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Reader Insert, makoto naegi/reader - Freeform, makoto/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoriyas_hands/pseuds/midoriyas_hands
Summary: After getting thrown into a killing game, you start to worry...worry about your family, friends, and yourself.Makoto takes notice to your strange behavior and confronts you.
Relationships: Makoto/Reader, Naegi Makoto/Reader, makoto naegi/reader
Kudos: 16





	It’s Okay

**Author's Note:**

> JDMDJDNDJNDJD i was bored and decided to make a little one shot. i know i have a full book houng in rught now but i’m not sure where to take it so here’s this 🐧

‘What?’ y/n thought to themself. 

“What?” they said aloud.

Monokuma had just announced the rule. “If you want to graduate, you have to kill a classmate...without getting caught!” Y/n remembered his words clearly. “No,” they spoke again. “NO!” They stumbled backwards, as the rule had finally sunken in. They have to kill someone to escape? No. Y/n could never do such a thing. 

“What do ya mean, no? Hmmm?” asked Monokuma. They didn’t respond. They couldn’t respond. Y/n’s vision clouded with tears threatening to fall. “I’m sorry,” they said. “But i need to go.” Y/n wiped their eyes before sprinting in another direction. They were scared. They were terrified.

Makoto has watch the whole thing play out in silence, as did the rest of the class. He wanted, no, NEEDED to make sure Y/n was okay. They obviously weren’t, based on how they reacted. He could see the tears in their eyes, and how they ran on shaky legs. He didn’t like seeing them so scared. “I-I need to go too!” He ran away, choosing to ignore his classmates yells of protest.

‘Where are they?!’ Makoto thought over and over as he ran. He couldn’t find them. “Maybe I forgot to check someplace?” He stopped running to catch his breath, and his thoughts. He counted the places he had already checked on his fingers. “Hmmm... their room! I haven’t checked their room!” He smiled slightly as he ran over to Y/n’s dorm.

He stopped in front of Y/n’s room to catch his breath. As he was about to knock on their door, he began to feel nervous. ‘Why am I nervous?! Just knock on the damn door, stupid!’ Makoto took a deep breath. *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* He knocked on the door three times. Makoto stood, waiting for a response. He was about to leave, but he heard the door creak open. “Hello?” Y/n whispered softly. “Who’s there?” Makoto took another deep breath and looked Y/n in the eyes. “Hey, it’s me! Makoto.” They opened the door wider and checked to see if it was actually him. “Hey Makoto.” He smiled wider and asked, “Can I come in? It’s totally okay if I can’t!” Y/n only nodded their head and gestured for him to walk in.

They both stood in awkward silence until Y/n spoke up. “I’m sorry for leaving so suddenly.” The apology suprised Makoto. He understood how you felt, any sane person would. “No! Don’t apologize Y/n. You did nothing wrong.” They looked up at him with a slightly confused expression. He smiled at them. “No one thinks you’re in the wrong.” Y/n broke eye contact, looking at the floor. “Why are you here?” Y/n asked with a slight hint of sadness in their voice. They felt guilty...not for the reason you may think. 

Y/n was still looking to the floor, waiting for Makoto’s response. “Oh..I just wanted to make sure that you were okay.” He smiled kindly towards them, making it hard for Y/n not to break down. “If you don’t want me here, I can leave.” Makoto started making his way over to the door, when he was stopped. Arms swung around his waist and pulled him backwards. He almost fell but managed to keep himself standing. “Wh-“ he was cut off. “PLEASE STAY!” It was Y/n. His face was turning beet red. ‘This was unexpected,’ Makoto thought. He smiled widely, and said, “I’ll stay.”

Y/n let go of Makoto. Y/n made their way to their bed and plopped down. “Makoto, can you come sit with me?” Makoto faced them and once again, his face was a bright red. “On..your bed?” He asked, just to make sure he was hearing things correctly. “Yeah,” they smiled slightly. “On my bed.” He nodded and sat down next to them. 

Y/n looked at Makoto and frowned a bit. “I’m sorry,” they whispered. Makoto was confused. “What are you sorry about? If it’s about the whole leaving thing, then you don’t have to be sorry.” They looked down at their hands, and shook their head. “It’s...not about that.” Tears once again formed. Makoto was suprised at how easily Y/n’s mood could change, but decided to keep quiet about it. “What’s it about then?” He was slightly interested, but just wanted to know what was wrong. 

It was silent for a few seconds, until the sound of sobs broke it. ‘Wait.’ Makoto looked at Y/n’s face. ‘They were crying?!’ He panicked, not knowing what to do, so he hugged them. Makoto squeezes Y/n hoping they knew everything was going to be alright. “It’s okay. I’m here! No need to worry.” He repeated those phrases, trying to calm them down. “Y-you d-don’t understand!” Y/n finally yelled out. ‘Huh? Understand what?’ Makoto didn’t voice his confusion, and just let them continue. “I-I was...” They cut themselves off with a sob. “Take your time Y/n. It’s okay,” Makoto told them.

Y/n violently shook their head and ripped themselves away from Makoto. Makoto’s eyes widened. He didn’t understand anything. They were right. He was super, ultra, confused. “What’s wrong, Y/n?” His confusion was obvious in his voice. Y/n rapidly rubbed at their eyes, trying to dry the tears, but they just kept coming. They took a few shaky deep breaths. “I was going to kill someone...” they whispered under their breath. ‘Huh?’ Makoto wondered if he had heard that correctly. ‘They were what?’ He didn’t understand, but he pressed on. “Who?” His voice was quiet. Y/n didn’t answer for a good minute. They closed their eyes, making it look like they were ready to get slapped. “...You.” 

Makoto’s breath hitched. “What.” He had to have heard them wrong. Obviously, he heard them wrong. “C-could you r-repeat that?” His voice was shaky. Could you blame him? Y/n turned to look at Makoto, their tears dried in their face. “I was...going to kill..you.” He had heard them very clearly. “Oh,” was all he could muster up. Y/n opened their mouth, trying to say something, but nothing came out. They sat in awkward silence for a while, unmoving.

‘They were going to kill me?!’ Makoto panicked. ‘Not now though...right?!’ He looked at Y/n. “Not now though...right?” Makoto’s voice was shaky, but full of hope. Y/n laughed humorlessly. “No. I’m not gonna kill you now.” They were about to say something else, but decided against it. Instead, they tackled Makoto in a hug. “Huh?” Makoto said aloud. Y/n looked up at Makoto and said, “IM SO SORRY! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT!” They hugged him tighter. “I was scared.I just want to leave..” Makoto smiled and hugged them back. 

“We will leave.”

“We’ll leave this place together.”

“I promise you that, Y/n.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this 🙈
> 
> also i’m never gonna edit this 🙊


End file.
